


Hey, me gustas.

by DesahogoWriten



Series: StarkerWeek2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Starker, StarkerWeek2018, YoungTony!, past-stony
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesahogoWriten/pseuds/DesahogoWriten
Summary: Siempre alteras mi corazón con tus crueles palabras, siendo algo amable con un poco de frialdad."Hey, vas a la misma clase de Stephen cierto?" Coquetería tan obvia de un Stark."Tsk, aburrido, no me interesa." Sin más Peter se dio media vuelta con el elegante porte que siempre lucía.





	Hey, me gustas.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [┗|∵|┓イジワルな出会い／HoneyWorks feat.初音ミク](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/398025) by HoneyWorks OFFICIAL. 



> Aclaraciones:  
> \+ La foto de la portada no es mía solo la use para crear la presentacion de mi trabajo.  
> \+ Esta es una adaptación de una canción, el trabajo es de HoneyWorks se llama "Ijiwaru na deai".  
> \+ YoungTony!   
> \+ Tony17, Peter16.

_1\. Incitación._

Todo a lo que llevó a Tony a intentar estar detrás de ese chico que hacia sus ojos era tan... como decirlo sin sonar demasiado arrogante, alguien tan simple para un Stark. Tony conseguía chicas y chicos a sus pies, por igual, no importa que tan rectas creen que son siempre ceden. O al menos hasta que le hizo caso a las burlas de su mejor amigo Rhodes.

\- Tones.- Tony conocía perfectamente esos ojos, había malicia y doble intención en la piel morena del chico.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Tony mira su celular que empieza a vibrar con el mensaje de cierto chico interesante que conocía la semana pasada, Stephen Strange.

\- Sé quien puede negarse a ti. 

Cierto, Tony le aseguró hace unas semanas que nadie sería capaz de negarse a los encantos del joven millonario, después de todo Howard hacía algo bien y era darle el ejemplo necesario para que él pueda tomar nota de como lograr que su vida sexual este bastante activa. Rhodes siempre ha odiado como Tony juega con los sentimientos, cuerpo y alma de las personas, obviamente el esta exceptuado en la lista larga de conquistas del castaño pues era su mejor amigo de la infancia y realmente lo agradecía.

Tony soltó una risa ladina con los mensajes de Stephen que podían ser algo vulgares pero para el ojiazul estaba bien, no le importaba realmente si el chico no se enamoraba de él como todas sus absurdas ex amistades con beneficios. Algo que resultaba tedioso, tardaba en encontrar a alguien con sus expectativas tan altas de un "Stark." El moreno arrebato el celular de sus manos y Tony bufó.

\- Por favor, pierdes el tiempo Rhodey, ya hemos pasado por esto dos veces en la semana y siempre ceden.- El mayor extendió su mano con la ceja alzada y una sonrisa tan arrogante que James pensó que le provocaba nauseas.- ¿Me regresas el celular?

\- Se llama Peter Parker, clase 2-b.- Termino por decir el moreno.- El no cederá.

\- ¿2-b? ¿No es la clase de Stephen? - Tony frunció el ceño y Rhodes sonrió con falsa inocencia.

\- Puede ser que conocí a Peter por el agradable Steven.- Tony rodó los ojos, ese chico fue su amigo con beneficio hace unas semanas antes de que el chico se enamorara del castaño y este se riera en su cara.

\- Mmm... supongo que es un reto, ¿no? - Suspiro agobiado, estaba estresado por las acciones de su mejor amigo.- Dame eso ya. Necesito hablar con Stephen, hoy planeamos salir al Deluxe a divertirnos.

\- Asqueroso.- Hablaba de ir a un hotel, Tony carcajeo llendose del lugar.

_2\. Sentimientos renegados._

No podían culpar a Tony en su totalidad después de todo, cuando el estaba en su infancia realmente era patético, no era solo su forma de mirar las cosas sino los pensamientos cursis de la persona especial con tan solo doce años de edad aunque luego de un tiempo que se dio cuenta que sus padres no eran la perfecta pareja que mostraban en realidad y simplemente se divertían con más gente que con su pareja, Howard y María le enseñaron que el amor no existía y solo era un juego que todos formaban desde pequeños.

\- Tony, jamás he podido entenderte.- Steve llegó de la nada con una sonrisa en su rostro, Tony alzo la mirada expectante.- ¿Jamás te tomas los sentimientos en serio, no? - Tony se rió.

\- Pequeño chico, ingenuo en verdad. Yo no estaré con rodeos, solo juego y listo. Siempre lo he dejado en claro.- Tony bajo el celular.- Siempre lo deje en claro, tu arruinaste la diversión, Rogers.

\- Tal vez, pero te diré algo antes de que sigas con esta fachada de niño rico.- La seriedad estaba en el rubio.- Algún día el amor de golpeará la cara y te arrepentirás de cada corazón roto.

Sin más Steven se fue de el lugar, Tony volvió a mirar su celular a los mensajes de cierto chico interesante de ojos verdes.

" Así que... ¿Llevarás las sogas, T?" Leyó el mensaje.

°Puedes darlo por hecho, pequeño.° Sonrió de lado guardando su celular. Ese artefacto era una de las cosas más apegadas a él.

_3\. Tácticas._

\- Hey, ¿Tu vas en la misma clase que Stephen, cierto? Los he visto juntos.- Tony eligió su táctica, un simple encuentro casual, ¿Para que esforzarse con aquel simple muchacho?

\- ¿Disculpa? - El chico me encaró, era más bajo que yo, tenía unos lentes gigantes y unos libros en sus brazos, sin contar con la ropa toda revuelta. Pero... ¿qué es lo que empieza a revolverse en su estómago al escuchar el tono de su voz?

\- Si, creo que se parecen. O ya sabes, se juntan mucho, ¿no? - Peter suspiró negando con molestia.

\- Que aburrido.- Los labios delgados del chico chasquearon la lengua.- No me interesa, Stark. No importa que planes tengas pero no me incluyas.- La mirada fría de Peter llena de molestia encajó el pecho de el millonario.- ¿Para quién actúas tan arrogante? Que horror.- Tony se impresionó y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Peter salió de ahí con caminata firme, Peter siempre ha observado desde lejos al mayor, siempre ha ido a cada escuela que por coincidencia siempre era en la que Stark estaba inscrito. Algo gracioso, era como recuerda al pequeño niño llorón por que Pepper, la niña nueva lo rechazó totalmente con burla. Preescolar, se sentía tan cerca y tan lejos... recuerda que ese día le pareció adorable, sin más, un sentimiento de agradar en su pecho nacío.

Triste que Tony cambiará de la noche a la mañana de forma tan abstracta, tan idiota intentando actuar sus sentimientos, tan infantil. Peter rodó los ojos guardando libros en el casillero, se acomoda las gafas, la sudadera y el cabello rebelde que desde la mañana le daba una lucha. Sin percibir que Tony lo miraba con un ceño fruncido desde le esquina de un pasillo preguntándose: ¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar? Y, ¿Qué es esto en mi pecho?

**[...]**

Peter caminaba con su típica ropa holgada por los pasillos de Midtown, hace días que Stephen no paraba de parlotear de lo bueno que era Tony Stark en la cama, ¿Por qué no puede tener amigos comunes? El castaño suspiro, fue en busca de su amigo moreno que ha estado ocupado con MJ en los proyectos finales en biblioteca. Toma sus apuntes de química y camina a ir a entregárselos a Ned pues los necesitan para los avances.

\- Hey, Peter.

"Aquí viene de nuevo." Pensó con molestia.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Anthony? - Tony pudo sentir de nuevo ese extraño sentir en su pecho.

\- Solo quería conversar ya sabes sobre cualquier cosa, pareces ser alguien agradable.- Tony intento dar una de sus mejores sonrisas galantes como lo tenía planeado, planes, tácticas. Peter frunció el ceño, hizo un puchero involuntario que robó el latido en el pecho del mayor de ambos.

\- ¡Deja de fastidiar! - Gritó exasperado sin perder aquel encanto tan especial que tiene el menor.- Tu solo eres un jugador.

Tony sabe que eso era cierto, entonces, ¿Por qué le molesta que el chico lo dijera de esa forma tan despectiva.

Peter  huyó a la biblioteca cuanto antes.

**[...]**

Peter estaba (en una expresión mexicana) hasta la madre de los intentos de Tony por querer que fuera uno de sus chicos, le daba arcadas tan solo pensar la forma en la que el millonario juega con las personas como si sus sentimientos fueran una masa con la cual puedes moldear a tu gusto. Habían pasado semanas desde que Tony intentaba cortejear al chico. Peter había perdido su mochila la semana pasada y ahí todo apunte en el que trabajo todo el semestre así que Tony junto todos los apuntes que aun tenía del año pasado y que curiosamente eran más completos de lo que recortada. Con una mochila extra en las manos camino al aula 2-b, Stephen volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa y Tony solo saludo normal, camino hacia la cabellera recostada en el mesa-banco que parecía frustrada, agotada realmente.

\- Peter.- Tony tocó el hombro del chico y este se despabilo mirando a sus ojos detenidamente con una mueca en los labios de cansancio.

\- ¿Ahora qué? - El de piel más blanca rodó los ojos, se talló la cara con las manos e infló sus cachetes.- Realmente no estoy para tus intentos de...

\- No es eso.- Término por decir el mayor.- Supe que perdiste tus apuntes del semestre y... busqué los míos del año pasado, pensé que te serían de ayuda y así no pasas todo a limpio.- Extendió la mochila, Peter la recibió en sus brazos sorprendido.- Se que no es mucho pero con esto pase.- Tony rió. Peter sonrio levemente y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas, miro hacia un lado.

\- Gracias.

Peter comenzaba a aceptar que le agradaba Tony.

Tony se enamoro de esa sonrisa aunque no lo acepto aún.

_4\. Contactos._

Rhodes y Tony estaban almorzando en la cafetería de la escuela, algo que ya no suelen hacer por que Tony se la pasaba con chicos y chicas en los baños haciendo no sé que cosas. Tony parecía pensativo jugando con la comida y Rhodey lo miraba divertido.

\- ¿Te llego la temporada Stark? - Se burló aunque Tony ni siquiera lo escucho.- Anthony... Tony... ¡Tones! - Tony parpadeo, lo miro a los ojos desconcertado.

\- Perdón, ¿decías? - Rhodey solo frunció el ceño y puso su mano en la frente de su amigo.- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿Estas enfermo? - Se burlo y quito la mano.- Estas muy pensativo...pareciera que estas pensando en algo que cambiará tu vida o algo.

Tony suspiro, se sentía perdido con el muchacho de ojos castaños y cabello color chocolate.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo conseguir su número? - Murmuró avergonzado.- ¡He intentado de todo! Solo... ¡No lo entiendo! Podría ignorarlo y aceptar que no le atraigo, listo. Pero no, aquí estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con alguien a quien no le intereso en lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Hablas de Peter? - Sonrió de oreja a oreja.- El chico te conoce desde preescolar, ¿Qué esperabas?

\- ¿Qué el que? - Una mirada alarmada estaba en los ojos de Tony, empezó a sonrojarse.- ¡Es tu culpa! - Estaba avergonzado y molesto.- Se supone que nadie sabe como era, ahora... ¡joder Rhodes!

Tony se avergüenza de como era en el pasado, de como intentaba pedir citas a las chicas pero ellas simplemente se reían y lo ignoraban completamente. Rhodes solo suspiro, ver a su mejor amigo tan descolocado era algo muy difícil pero era necesario, Tony tenía que darse cuenta que el amor es diferente, el amor es magia y chispas.

\- ¿Quieres su número? - Tony asintió desesperado.- El se junta mucho con un chico llamado Ned, cuando este junto a él di que intercambien los números entre los tres y listo.- Tony jamás había escuchado del amigo de Peter.

Tony intento hacer lo que Rhodes le dijo pero Ned se negó.

Peter suspiro, escribió algo en una nota, la arranco y se la dio a Tony.

Su número telefónico.

_5\. Me gustas._

Para Tony el proceso de enamoramiento fue lo más duro posible, desde el principio tuvo que alejarse si eso no era lo que quería pues las palabras que Peter le decía, como las decía hizo que Tony reaccionara de forma desesperada ante el latir de su propio corazón. Peter lucía tan indiferente a los intentos de conquista de Tony y Tony sin darse cuenta caía en los encantos tan crueles, sarcásticas pero con dulzura palabras, al final de todo.

Rhodes sabía que Peter Benjamín Parker era el indicado para su mejor amigo, Peter esta enamorado desde preescolar de Tony pero no por eso dejaría que este lo aplastara con bromas o con una simple noche de sexo, Peter no era de esa forma. El chico negaba rotundamente sus sentimientos incluso de si mismo pero es algo que al moreno le parecía bastante obvio, demasiado diría él.

"Tengo algo que decirte."

°Anthony, deberías estar estudiando para tus exámenes.°

"¿Nos podemos mirar en algún lugar?"

°¿Qué no leíste? Estoy estudiando.°

"En el parque en frente de la preparatoria, en diez minutos Parker."

A pesar de todas las señales de Peter en negación, el muchacho fue. Estaba esperando a Tony en uno de los columpios meciendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro algo nervioso, cuando Tony le mando los mensajes no pudo evitar venir al parque, algo dentro de él ansía ver a Tony intentar seducirlo a pesar de que solo sea una conquista más, a pesar de las veces en las que lo rechazo y este seguía insistiendo, si estuviera hablando en serio Stephen ya hubiera dejado de presumir las mordidas de su cuello.

Peter solía ser un chico dulce y dócil cuando estaba en sus tiernos doce años pero el cambio que paso en su vida hizo que todo eso se derrumbara, sus padres y tío Ben murieron por esas fechas dejando a May y a él solos en el proceso haciendo madurar a Peter demasiado rápido, empezando a tomarse todo en serio, jamás jugar como un adolescente normal, siempre elegante, nunca dejaba que su imagen se perdiera ni sus calificaciones, era un alumno ejemplar.

Alguien toco su hombro, Peter volteo su rostro topándose con una rosa roja.

\- Para ti.- Tony detrás de esta parecía algo serio. Peter tomo la rosa en sus manos.

\- Gracias... supongo.- El chico frunció el ceño.- ¿Para qué...

\- Peter, al inicio pensé que eras un chico bastante simple.- Tony lo interrumpió.- Como el típico nerd que busca la excelencia. Me dijeron que había un chico que no se resistiría a mi, que me pondría en mi lugar, acepte el reto.- Peter sintió el picor de sus ojos, ¿eso era? ¿una meta? - Con el tiempo me di cuenta que eres tan especial, que eres único, que no importa cuanto planeara las cosas siempre... resultaba mal.

\- Entonces... ¿Fue una apuesta? - Peter tragó saliva doblando la rosa en sus manos.

\- Al inicio, si.- Pauso.- Pero... ahora puedo decirte con toda seriedad, puedo declarar que en verdad me gustas.

El silencio fue cortó después de una risa que salía de los delgados labios crueles del castaño.

\- Por favor, Tony.- Peter luchaba por no llorar.- Tu nunca tomas nada en serio, juegas con los demás y sin importar nada lo haces llorar, tu jamás tomarías una relación en serio. Stephen es la prueba viviente de ello, ese chico me pone de nervios como presume tus marcas, solo juegas con las personas cuanto te plazca, no quiero que llegues a jugar conmigo.- Se puso de pie.- Así que... te rechazo.

Tony apretó los labios y puños, trago saliva pasando el nudo en su garganta.

\- ¿Si te lo pruebo? - La voz de Tony sonaba entrecortada.

\- Lo dudo, lo dudo mucho.- Peter le regreso la rosa roja y se marchó, no podía seguir ahí sin derrumbarse.

Tony no lloró, actúo.

**[...]**

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Como que ya no podrás vernos? - Stephen lloriqueo.

\- ¡Eres de lo peor! - Bruce, un chico de su año también coreo a Strange.

\- Lo se, lo se.- Las carcajadas de Tony un poco nervioso ante los chicos molestos podían mal interpretarse. 

Peter quien pasaba por ahí lo malinterpreto. "Todo fue una mentira después de todo, ¿eh?"

**[...]**

Tiempo después Tony ya no iba hacia el chico pero no era porque estuviera desinteresado sino porque estaba buscando la forma en la cual probar al castaño que en verdad hablaba en serio, Peter no lo aceptaría nunca pero lo extrañaba, incluso dejo de escuchas a Stephen proclamar el nombre de Tony y se escucho un rumor de que el gran casanova se había enamorado de uno de segundo año.

Peter se acerco al ojiverde inseguro.

\- Hey, Stephen.- El chico delgado volteo a mirarlo con molestia.- Tengo una pregunta.

\- Peter, no estoy de humor, no he tenido sexo en toda la semana, en serio debo encontrar a un reemplazo.- El castaño alzo una ceja y Strange lo miro molesto.

\- Solo era... ¿Es cierto que Tony y tu ya no se miran? - Peter se mordió el labio inferior y Stephen entendió todo, entendió el porque Tony ya no era un jugador más, entendió los rumores que se disiparon.

\- No mira a nadie desde hace un par de meses.- Suspiro.- En realidad te ama, Peter.

El muchacho se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no soy de quien hablan! - Stephen se carcajeo.

\- Claro que sí.- Peter frunció el ceño en un puchero.- Dios, eres tan adorable. En serio Peter, para que Tony haya hecho esas cosas como eliminar su cuenta de redes sociales y hacer otra para que no lo siguieran más las chicas debes importarle.

Peter entendió que los milagros existían. Stephen se fue de ahí, después de todo las clases acabaron. Cuando Peter salía por la puerta Tony tenía un grande ramo de rosas y se acerco a él.

\- Bien, Stark. Una oportunidad, no más.

\- Hey, me gustas. No pienso arruinarlo.

Extendió las flores y Peter con una sonrisa, un sonrojo y felicidad las tomo en sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, no es el mejor trabajo para serles honesta pero al menos quede satisfecha.
> 
> #Día7 Prompt libre.
> 
> Batalle para hacer esto, no tenía bien planificado todo, me dolía la cabeza, tuve que cambiar el fondo de la portada y bla bla bla.
> 
> La historia no es mía, es solo una adaptación de una canción con historia de HoneyWorks les dejo el Link aquí abajo.
> 
> Créditos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nOLRq7whj3k&t=11s
> 
> Bueno, doy por terminada la Week en mi perfil! espero que les haya gustado, volveré otro día con "Oh, Daddy." Editare unas cosas así como el nombre, etc, etc.
> 
> Hasta aquí mi reporte, joaquín.


End file.
